Meeting Teddy
by dancegirl01mom
Summary: My take on what I wished had happened on page 515 of the American edition  happens right after Remus announces the birth of a great wizard in the making. Harry, Remus, Tonks, and Teddy. Complete


**A/N – this is my version of what I wished had occurred next on page 515 of the American edition of Deathly Hallows. I wanted – really wanted – to see Harry and Remus talk after the incident at Grimmauld Place. And I WISH that Harry could have met Teddy while Remus and Tonks were still alive. So, here's my version of how this could have happened. (And yes, Harry is a little OoC here, he just doesn't usually do emotional scenes, does he?? Same with Remus)**

"_No…No…I really must get back," said Lupin at last, declining yet another goblet of wine. He got to his feet and pulled his traveling cloak back around himself._

"_Good-bye, good-bye – I'll try and bring some pictures in a few days' time –they'll be glad to know that I've seen you-"_

_He fastened his traveling cloak and made his farewells, hugging the women and grasping hands with the men_

_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows US edition page 515_

When he got to Harry, Harry looked at Remus. "Remus, can I ask you something before you go?" he asked nervously.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked.

Harry looked nervous. He had felt as if Remus had forgiven him for the night in Grimmauld Place, but he was afraid to ask. He really wanted to see Teddy – after all, he had agreed to be godfather. Remus wouldn't have asked Harry if he was still angry with him, would he? "I just thought, well," Harry stammered. "I just wanted to meet Teddy. I know Tonks probably isn't up to visitors, and if you think it's too soon for visitors, or that it's too dangerous or something, I understand that you need to protect Teddy and Tonks – but I'd really like to come and meet my godson tonight. It would be cool to tell him when he's older that I got to see him the night he was born." Harry finished in a rush.

Remus smiled. "Dora would love to see you tonight."

Harry looked around at the anxious look on Hermione and Fleur's face. "It's all right. I'll go and meet Teddy and come right back." Looking directly at Hermione, hoping she would understand, he continued, "I NEED to do this Hermione, you understand don't you?"

She nodded her head, understanding his guilt from the previous August, and hugged him, whispering "Be careful". And with that, Harry borrowed Bill's cloak and went out into the stormy night with Remus. Remus reached out and took Harry's hand. He turned on the spot and apparated them to a little cottage in the woods.

Remus led Harry up the walkway and entered the door. A female voice Harry didn't recognize confronted him, "Identify yourself."

"I'm Remus John Lupin, werewolf, husband to Nymphadora Tonks Lupin who hates that name you gave her and father of Teddy Remus Lupin."

She turned to Harry, "And you."

Harry looked at her, "I'm Harry James Potter, and…" Harry hesitated. He didn't know what to say to prove himself to her.

Andromeda hadn't lowered her wand from Harry. "Describe what happened at out first meeting."

Harry thought carefully. That night seemed so long ago. "Hagrid and I arrived at your house the night the order broke the charm on me. I think I thought I heard your voice before I passed out, but I know I thought you were Bellatrix when I woke up and you walked into the room because I tried to pull my wand on you and.."  
"That's enough Harry," Andromeda interrupted his mad speech. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to meet my godson," Harry told her.

"Harry, come with me," Remus said, as he walked up the stairs. Harry followed him up and down the hallway.

"Dora," Remus spoke quietly as he opened the door. "Are you awake? I brought a visitor." Remus held the door for Harry to enter.

"Harry," Tonks exclaimed. "What are you doing here? How did he find you?"

Remus had closed the door and walked over. Remus sat down on the bed next to Dora. "He was at Shell Cottage and wanted to come home with me." Remus kissed her gently on the cheek, looking down at the sleeping newborn in his wife's arms. "He wants to meet this little one."

Harry stood there watching the family. His emotions seemed to overwhelm him. He saw Tonks, still tired from childbirth, as she held her son, the look of pure love, pure happiness so evident on her face. He watched Remus, his arms around his wife, one hand resting on the baby. He looked so happy, so full of love. Harry started to get a little nervous, feeling like he was intruding on the new family's happiness. He could never have imagined a love as strong, as pure, as what he was seeing in front of him.

Remus picked Teddy up from his mother's arms. Harry watched, astonished as Remus walked towards him. "Harry," Remus almost whispered, "I'd liked you to meet my son, Teddy Remus Lupin. Teddy, this is your godfather, Harry James Potter." And with that, Remus tried to give Teddy to Harry.

"Ho-Ho-How do I hold him?" Harry started to panic as Remus held the baby out to him.

Remus guided Harry to the rocking chair. He helped Harry adjust his arms and soon, Harry was cradling the newborn. Harry whispered, "Hi Teddy" as his eyes filled with tears. Harry sat there and looked at the baby boy in his arms. Harry couldn't describe what he was feeling at this moment, he felt the happiness that came when something wonderful happened to your friends, he could feel the love in the room tonight and he knew, it was something more than happiness for his friends, that somehow, he loved this little boy in his arms. He seemed overwhelmed as he sat there, looking at the new baby, the wonder of new life amazed him after all he had been through this past year. Almost suddenly, Harry felt real hope, hope for the future, for happiness and realized it had been awhile since he had felt hope.

"Hi Teddy" Harry spoke again. He spoke loud enough for Remus and Tonks to hear him – he wanted to talk to Remus, but he was afraid and thought this might be easier, "Your father said I was your godfather, but I'm not really sure how to be a godfather. Your dad and my dad were best friends when they were in school, so I was thinking I could be more like a big brother to you – someone to play with, hang out with – and if you take after your dad, I'll be there to help get you out of trouble when you get into mischief – you can come to me and I'll help you out, maybe get him to ease up on the punishment a bit. You're my only little brother and I'll always be there for you. But don't worry – you have great parents and they will always be there for you, too. Your mom is so kind, caring and funny – she'll always make you feel better, no matter what you do or what happens. And you dad, well, he's an amazing person, too. He's been there for me when no one was – he's really the closest I've had to a dad myself in a long time. So I know he'll be a great father to you." Harry didn't know what else to say, how to say what he was feeling. He had been staring at his new godson, so he hadn't seen Remus come over and kneel in front of him.

"Harry, it's OK," Remus said.

"Remus," Harry interrupted. "It's not OK. I said some awful things to you – and you don't deserve what I said. You are one of the bravest men I've know – and I am proud that you are my friend. I would be proud to have you as my father." Harry choked on the last words as tears overwhelmed him. "I'm so sorry for acting the way I did. I should have tried to understand what you were feeling and helped you instead of saying those awful things to you."

"Harry," Tonks spoke from the bed. "I tried doing that. So did Bill, Arthur and Molly. But you were the one that got through to him.

"Harry," Remus told him. "I needed to hear what you said. As hard as it was, as mad as I got, I needed someone to stand up to me – make me see how stupid I was being. You sounded just like your father did when we were at Hogwarts – and you were right. He probably would have punched me for trying to leave, so I'm grateful you're not completely like him. After I ran out, I came back here to my house. I sat here, alone, for almost three days. I just kept hearing your words in my head. And I thought I heard Lily and James' voices asking me why I was being so stupid, why I wasn't protecting my family, why I felt like I shouldn't be happy. And I kept seeing Dora's face, hearing her tell me that we would be fine, that this was a blessing. And I kept seeing the disappointment in your face – that hurt worse than what you said. And I realized that all of you were right, that I belonged here, with my wife and child. And that I deserved the chance to have a family and be happy. I was scared Dora wouldn't take me back, and I'm so grateful she did. I will never make that mistake again. I know if I ever even think of it, I'll think of the look on Dora's face – and yours – and I'll never make this big of a mistake again."

Harry looked at the sleeping baby in his arms, then back at Remus. "Do you know how mad Ron and Hermione were at me – I thought I was going to have to watch my back from them for awhile. I figured as mad as you got at me, it would be worth it if it meant that you were with him. I would have loved to have had you with us, it was a tempting offer. But, this is where you belong – with your family, your son. He needs you so much."

"I'm not leaving them Harry," Remus said. "And I'm not leaving you, either. I'll always be here for you. You really are a remarkable young man. I am proud to have known you, proud to think that I have helped you. I just wish I could have done more, could have been allowed to raise you, to guide you. I wasn't allowed to. And when we met at Hogwarts in your third year, it was all I could do to try and keep my distance. You have so much of your parents in you, the best of both of them, really."

"Harry," Tonks said. "When Remus told me what happened between the two of you, I knew right then that you were going to be our child's godfather. You were already protecting him and sticking up for him, or her actually, and he wasn't even born yet. There was never a doubt in my mind, or Remus' that we would ask you to be godfather when the time came. I'm glad that you were able to be here, and meet him today – the day he was born. It makes this wonderful day perfect."

Harry looked at the infant in his arms and noticed his eyes were open. Harry just sat there, looking at his newborn godson, while Tonks and Remus looked at the two of them. Harry felt an overwhelming love for the baby, and for Remus and Tonks. He looked up at the two adults. "Thank you for asking me – it's an honor to be his godfather and I promise I won't let you down."

"We know," they both told him.

"I should be getting back, Hermione is probably wearing a hole in Bill and Fleur's living room pacing with worry by now," Harry teased. Remus and Tonks smiled at him.

Harry carried his godson over to the bed and gave the infant back to his mother. Tonks reached up and gave Harry a hug. "Thanks for coming," she whispered. "Be careful"

Remus walked Harry down the stairs and to the door. Before opening it, Remus looked at Harry. "Dora's right. I know you're doing what you have to do, but be careful. If you need any help, anything at all, please let me know. I'll do anything to help finish this."

"Thanks Remus," Harry told him. "I need you to take care of my godson. For the first time in a long time, I felt hope again tonight. I've been doing what I needed to, and will continue, but tonight….Well , I remembered what it's all for. He is never going to know the fear, the terror that we've faced. Teddy's world will be a happy one."

Remus pulled Harry into a hug, surprising Harry. Harry didn't remember Remus hugging him before. But, it felt right. Harry knew his friend had forgiven him, that he understood that Harry loved him as a father, that Harry looked up to him, respected his opinion and craved his approval as he would James'. Harry hugged Remus back.

After congratulating Remus one more time, Harry apparated back to Shell Cottage. Harry felt a new urgency to finish the horcrux hunt and finish the war. Little Teddy had already lost his grandfather and Harry wanted to keep his promise – a better world for his godson, a world of peace, happiness and love.


End file.
